This invention relates to an improved multi purpose liquid cleaner in a microemulsion form, to be used neat, in particular for cleaning hard surfaces and which is effective, in removing grease soil and also dries fast leaving the surfaces streak free.
Disinfectant composition based on cationic and nonionic are well known. However, these compositions while very efficient in disinfecting surfaces, generally do not remove grease and oil as desired; hence, leaving residues and streaks on surfaces. Addition of an efficient anionic surfactant cleaner, to the cationic surfactant, either creates instability problems or deactivates the disinfectant behavior of the cationic. Moreover, most cationic compositions are not environmentally friendly. Anionic and nonionic mixtures have a good grease removal properties, but do not perform at all to sanitize the surface being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,182 teaches a disinfecting microemulsion composition having a pH of 2.7 to 4.5 and the composition contains triethanol wherein the instant compositions do not contain triethanol amine and have a pH of 5.0 to 8.0. Indeed, such composition having very good degreasing properties while not leaving streaks or residue on the surface being cleaned are suitable for products which are not disinfecting. In that case, low pH is no longer needed and is even to be avoided for improving safety to surfaces such as marble.
The instant compositions are cationic free and exhibit good grease removal properties while not leaving streak or residue on the surface being cleaned.
The described compositions are to be used mainly neat in a spray form. The compositions contain a lower level of surfactant than current all purpose cleaning compositions and have a richer level of solvent than surfactant. In order to have a product which leaves the surfaces shiny after cleaning, the instant compositions are builder free.
A safe solvent system used in the instant compositions which has been found effective are glycol ethers such as propylene glycol butyl ether (PNB) alone or in combination with ethanol. PNB brings a significant benefit in degreasing performance and also promotes a fast drying out of the surface which has been cleaned. Oily material such as essential oil or perfume, when added to a composition, usually increase the streaks on surfaces.
The combination of a glycol ether with the surfactant system of the present invention allows a faster water film dry out time than obtained with current commercial spray formulations. It is important to select the perfume such as an essential oil not only to satisfy the cosmetic and the marketing needs, but also to have a minimum of residue left on the surface being cleaned.
In one aspect, the invention generally provides a stable, clear multi purpose, hard surface cleaning composition especially effective in the removal of oily and greasy oil while a fast dry out time and without leaving streaks on the surface being cleaned. The compositions include approximately, on a weight basis:
from 0.5% to 10% of a nonionic surfactant formed from a C8-C18 alkanol and about 6 to about 9, preferably about 7 to about 8.5 moles of ethylene oxide;
0.1% to 4% of an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant formed from a C9-C11 alkanol and about 2 to about 3 moles of ethylene oxide;
0.1% to 10% of an amphoteric surfactant;
from 0 to 6%, more preferably 0.1 to 5% of an anionic surfactant from 0 to %, of a perfume or essential oil;
0.01% to 0.25% of an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide and/or potassium hydroxide;
0 to 0.2%, more preferably 0.05% to 0.2% of a proton donating agent;
0 to 6% of at least a water soluble solvent which is a C1-C4 alkanol;
1% to 10% of a blend of water soluble glycol ethers; and
the balance being water, wherein the composition has a pH of 5.0 to 8.0.
The present invention relates to a stable hard surface cleaning composition approximately by weight:
0.5% to 10% of an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant formed from a C8-C18 alkanol and about 6 to about 9, preferably about 7 to about 8.5 moles of ethylene oxide;
0.1% to 4% of an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant formed from a C9-C11 alkanol and about 2 to about 3 moles of ethylene oxide;
0 to 6%, more preferably 0.1 to 5% of an anionic surfactant;
0 to %, of a perfume or essential oil;
0.1% to 10% of an amphoteric surfactant,
0.5% to 5% of at least one mono, di or tri-propylene glycol alkyl ether, wherein the alkyl group has 1 to 5 carbon atoms, such as propylene glycol N-butyl ether;
0.5% to 5% of an ethylene glycol alkyl ether, wherein the alkyl group has 1 to 5 carbon atoms or a diethylene glycol alkyl ether, wherein the alkyl group has 1 to 5 carbon atoms such as diethylene N-butyl ether; 0 to 6%, more preferably 0.1% to 5% of a C1-C4 alkanol such as ethanol;
0.01% to 0.25% of an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide and/or potassium hydroxide;
0 to 0.2%, more preferably 0.05% to 0.2% of a proton donating agent selected from the group consisting of hydroxy containing organic acids such as lactic acid, citric acid or ortho hydroxy benzoic acid and inorganic acids such as a sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid and mixtures thereof; and
the balance being water, wherein the composition has a pH of 5.0 to 8.0 and the composition does not contain triethanol amine, an amine oxide surfactant, a cationic surfactant or an alkyl polyglucoside surfactant,
As used herein and in the appended claims the term xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d is used in its ordinary sense to refer to and include any non-water soluble fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flower, herb, blossom or plant), artificial (i.e., mixture of natural oils or oil constituents) and synthetically produced substance) odoriferous substances. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of blends of various organic compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ethers, aromatic compounds and varying amounts of essential oils (e.g., terpenes) such as from 0% to 80%, usually from 10% to 70% by weight, the essential oils themselves being volatile odoriferous compounds and also serving to dissolve the other components of the perfume.
Suitable essential oils are selected from the group consisting of: Anethole 20/21 natural, Aniseed oil china star, Aniseed oil globe brand, Balsam (Peru), Basil oil (India), Black pepper oil, Black pepper oleoresin 40/20, Bois de Rose (Brazil) FOB, Borneol Flakes (China), Camphor oil, White, Camphor powder synthetic technical, Cananga oil (Java), Cardamom oil, Cassia oil (China), Cedarwood oil (China) BP, Cinnamon bark oil, Cinnamon leaf oil, Citronella oil, Clove bud oil, Clove leaf, Coriander (Russia), Coumarin 69xc2x0 C. (China), Cyclamen Aldehyde, Diphenyl oxide, Ethyl vanilin, Eucalyptol, Eucalyptus oil, Eucalyptus citriodora, Fennel oil, Geranium oil, Ginger oil, Ginger oleoresin (India), White grapefruit oil, Guaiacwood oil, Gurjun balsam, Heliotropin, Isobornyl acetate, Isolongifolene, Juniper berry oil, L-methyl acetate, Lavender oil, Lemon oil, Lemongrass oil, Lime oil distilled, Litsea Cubeba oil, Longifolene, Menthol crystals, Methyl cedryl ketone, Methyl chavicol, Methyl salicylate, Musk ambrette, Musk ketone, Musk xylol, Nutmeg oil, Orange oil, Patchouli oil, Peppermint oil, Phenyl ethyl alcohol, Pimento berry oil, Pimento leaf oil, Rosalin, Sandalwood oil, Sandenol, Sage oil, Clary sage, Sassafras oil, Spearmint oil, Spike lavender, Tagetes, Tea tree oil, Vanilin, Vetyver oil (Java), Wintergreen, Allocimene, Arbanex(trademark), Arbanol(copyright), Bergamot oils, Camphene, Alpha-Campholenic aldehyde, I-Carvone, Cineoles, Citral, Citronellol Terpenes, Alpha-Citronellol, Citronellyl Acetate, Citronellyl Nitrile, Para-Cymene, Dihydroanethole, Dihydrocarveol, d-Dihydrocarvone, Dihydrolinalool, Dihydromyrcene, Dihydromyrcenol, Dihydromyrcenyl Acetate, Dihydroterpineol, Dimethyloctanal, Dimethyloctanol, Dimethyloctanyl Acetate, Estragole, Ethyl-2 Methylbutyrate, Fenchol, Fernlol(trademark), Florilys(trademark), Geraniol, Geranyl Acetate, Geranyl Nitrile, Glidmint(trademark) Mint oils, Glidox(trademark), Grapefruit oils, trans-2-Hexenal, trans-2-Hexenol, cis-3-Hexenyl Isovalerate, cis-3-Hexanyl-2-methylbutyrate, Hexyl Isovalerate, Hexyl-2-methylbutyrate, Hydroxycitronellal, Ionone, Isobornyl Methylether, Linalool, Linalool Oxide, Linalyl Acetate, Menthane Hydroperoxide, I-Methyl Acetate, Methyl Hexyl Ether, Methyl-2-methylbutyrate, 2-Methylbutyl Isovalerate, Myrcene, Nerol, Neryl Acetate, 3-Octanol, 3-Octyl Acetate, Phenyl Ethyl-2-methylbutyrate, Petitgrain oil, cis-Pinane, Pinane Hydroperoxide, Pinanol, Pine Ester, Pine Needle oils, Pine oil, alpha-Pinene, beta-Pinene, alpha-Pinene Oxide, Plinol, Plinyl Acetate, Pseudo Ionone, Rhodinol, Rhodinyl Acetate, Spice oils, alpha-Terpinene, gamma-Terpinene, Terpinene-4-OL, Terpineol, Terpinolene, Terpinyl Acetate, Tetrahydrolinalool, Tetrahydrolinalyl Acetate, Tetrahydromyrcenol, Tetralol(copyright), Tomato oils, Vitalizair, Zestarol(trademark), Hinokitiol(trademark) and Thujopsis Dolabrata(trademark).
One of the nonionic surfactants used in the instant composition is a higher aliphatic, primary alcohol containing about 9-15 carbon atoms, preferably a C9-C11 alkanol condensed with 2 to 3 moles of ethylene oxide.
The other nonionic surfactant used in the instant composition is a higher aliphatic primary alcohol containing 9 to 15 carbon atoms, preferably a C9-C11 alkanol condensed with about 6 to about 9 moles, more preferably about 7 to about 8.5 moles of ethylene oxide.
The blend of cosurfactants consists of a mixture of C1-C5 alkyl ether glycol selected from the group of mono, di or triethylene glycol and/or mono, di or tripropylene glycol.
Satisfactory glycol ethers are ethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl cellosolve), diethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl carbitol), triethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tri propylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether, diethylene glycol monohexyl ether, propylene glycol tertiary butyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, ethylene glycol monopentyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monopropyl ether, diethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monomethyl ether, triethylene glycol monoethyl ether, triethylene glycol monopropyl ether, triethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di tripropylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monopentyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol mono methyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopentyl ether and mono, di, tributylene glycol monohexyl ether, ethylene glycol monoacetate and dipropylene glycol propionate.
Water soluble solvent useful in the instant compositions are C1-C4 alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and isopropanol which can be used in blend with the aforementioned glycol ethers blends weight, wherein the ratios of glycol ethers and alcohol are 1:5 to 5:1, more preferably 1:3.
The instant composition contains 0.1% to 10%, more preferably 0.2% to 5%, by weight of an amphoteric surfactant. The amphoteric surfactant can be a water-soluble betaine having the general formula: 
wherein
xxe2x88x92 is selected from the group consisting of CO2xe2x80x94 and SO3xe2x80x94 and R1 is an alkyl group having 10 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, or an amido radical: 
wherein
R is an alkyl group having about 9 to 19 carbon atoms and a is the integer 1 to 4; R2 and R3 are each alkyl groups having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and preferably 1 carbon; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and, optionally, one hydroxyl group. typical alkyldimethyl betaines include decyl dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-decyl-N, N-dimethyl-ammonia) acetate, coco dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-coco N, N-dimethylammonia) acetate, myristyl dimethyl betaine, plamityl dimethyl betaine, lauryl dimethyl betaine, cetyl dimethyl betaine, stearyl dimethyl betaine, etc. The amido betaines similarly include cocoamidoethylbetaine, cocoamidopropyl betaine and the like. A preferred betaine is coco (C8-C18) amidopropyl dimethyl betaine. Two preferred betaine surfactants are Rewoteric AMB 13 and Golmschmidt betaine L7.
The preferred anionic surfactant used in the instant composition is a paraffin sulfonates containing 10 to 20, preferably 13 to 17 carbon atoms. Primary paraffin sulfonates are made by reacting long-chain alpha olefins and bisulfites and paraffin sulfonates having the sulfonate group distributed along the paraffin chain are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,280; 2,507,088; 3,260,744; 3,372,188 and German Patent 735,096.
The pH of the composition will be adjusted to pH 5.0 to 8.0 with, NaOH or KOH.
The final essential ingredient in the inventive compositions having improved interfacial tension properties is water. The proportion of water in the compositions generally is in the range of 20% to 97%, preferably 70% to 97% by weight.
In addition to the above-described essential ingredients, the compositions of this invention may often and preferably do contain one or more additional ingredients which serve to improve overall product performance.
The multi purpose liquid cleaning composition of this invention may, if desired, also contain other components either to provide additional effect or to make the product more attractive to the consumer. The following are mentioned by way of example: Colors or dyes in amounts up to 0.5% by weight, 2,6-di-tert.butyl-p-cresol, etc., in amounts up to 2% by weight; and pH adjusting agents, such as sulfuric acid or sodium hydroxide, as needed. Furthermore, if opaque compositions are desired, up to 4% by weight of an opacifier may be added.
In their final form, the multi purpose liquids are clear compositions and exhibit stability at reduced and increased temperatures. More specifically, such compositions remain clear and stable in the range of 5xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., especially 10xc2x0 C. to 43xc2x0 C.
The compositions are directly ready for use as desired and only minimal rinsing is required and substantially no residue or streaks are left behind. Furthermore, because the compositions are free of detergent builders such as alkali metal polyphosphates they are environmentally acceptable and provide a better xe2x80x9cshinexe2x80x9d on cleaned hard surfaces.
When intended for use in the neat form, the liquid compositions can be packaged in a pump-type sprayer for the so-called spray-and-wipe type of application. The composition can also be dispensed from a non woven or fabric towel which can be used once and discarded or reused several times with adequate rinsing between usage.
Because the compositions as prepared are aqueous liquid formulations, the compositions are easily prepared simply by combining all the ingredients in a suitable vessel or container. The order of mixing the ingredients is not particularly important and generally the various ingredients can be added sequentially or all at once or in the form of aqueous solutions of each or all of the primary detergents and cosurfactants can be separately prepared and combined with each other and with the perfume. It is not necessary to use elevated temperatures in the formation step and room temperature is sufficient.
The instant formulas explicitly exclude alkali metal silicates and alkali metal builders such as alkali metal polyphosphates, alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal phosphonates and alkali metal citrates because these materials, if used in the instant composition, would cause the composition to have a high pH as well as leaving residue on the surface being cleaned.
The following examples illustrate liquid cleaning compositions of the described invention. Unless otherwise specified, all percentages are by weight. The exemplified compositions are illustrative only and do not limit the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise specified, the proportions in the examples and elsewhere in the specification are by weight.